The Flynn Family
by SuperMarioGrayson
Summary: The life of Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro with there kids in the future.


**Welcome to my first Phineas and Ferb FanFiction. I hope you enjoy. The ending to this will probably be do to the fact that I'm going to be writing a sequel after.**

**Phineas's POV **

It was the year twenty thirteen and summer was almost over. I was eighteen and I had been packing my belongings getting ready to go off to college a few weeks later. My stepbrother Ferb Fletcher who was also eighteen and I had been chilling out most days ever since Isabella Garcia-Shapiro went off to college a month earlier.

Isabella was one of our best friends, and she was the same age as me. Isabella left early for college, since Trystate State, the college she was attending had early summer classes she had to take. And ever since she had left, I grew more and more sad. My family even began to notice.

I stopped eating as much and even started having nightmares. Usually the nightmares were about me showing up at college and see Isabella with another guy since I was oblivious when she has liked him since first grade. "No no," I said in my sleep as I was having a nightmare again. I then turned over. "No Isabella, I love you," I said in my sleep. "Ahhh," I screamed and then stood up quickly as I woke up.

I stood there watching as Ferb slowly sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. "Phineas, did you have another nightmare?" He asked half asleep. He then fell back asleep before and could say anything. I then grabbed my tangerine orange sweatshirt, and put it on. I walked downstairs, and went out to my car. I then as I have been since the nightmares started went out driving until the sun came up.

**Ferb's POV**

It was seven am when I woke up. This was normal for me. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and noticed that Phineas was nowhere to be seen. I assumed he woke up from a dream, but even though he always told me that I woke up and spoke to him, I normally didn't remember anything. I got up and got ready for the day, and when I went downstairs, I saw Phineas walking through the front door. As I got older, I started to talk more.

"You okay bro?" I asked as he and I just stared at each other. Phineas then shrugged his shoulders as he frowned. It has seemed that now I talk and Phineas doesn't. I can never get him to talk anymore. Phineas then walked into the kitchen to feed Perry. I then sighed as I walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast. When I walked into the kitchen, Phineas wAs already gone again. I then made myself a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios and sat down at the table and ate them. Over the past month it has become normal for me to be alone every morning since my parents were already never home at that time.

When I finished eating, I cleaned out my bowl. I then went back upstairs to e at to brush my teeth and fix my hair. I then sat in my room and scrolled through Instagram meme pages until 12 pm when I had to get up so I could pick up Vanessa for Vanessa for lunch. She was the daughter of the crazy Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and was goth when she was a teenager. Oh, and we already no about Perry being Agent P

**Isabella's POV**

It has been a month since I've been at college, and it has been the worst feeling being away from Phineas. And I have been given time off from classes since school was starting a couple weeks later. I was in my dorm room packing so I could return home to surprise Phineas. Once I finished packing I headed off to return to Danville.

About an hour and thirty minutes later, I made it home. I parked at my mom's house and dropped my stuff off at my room before heading across the street to the Flynn-Fletcher household. As I began to walk across the street, I noticed Ferb and Vanessa getting out of Vanessa's yellow car.

Hey Ferb, hey Vanessa, whatcha doin'?" Garb and Vanessa looked at me in surprise that I came home. "Vanessa and I just finished up a lunch date," Ferb said with a smile. "What are you doing here?" "Well, the early summer classes ended to give the students time to get ready for the official start of the semester. So, I decided to come home and surprise Phineas," I then began to smile at the thought of seeing him.

Ferb then began to frown. "Well, I should tell you that he's changed since you left. He doesn't talk much anymore, and he has nightmares about going off to college and finding you with another guy." I then began to tear up and cry as I hurried my face into my hands.

**Phineas's POV**

After I left the house through the back door, I began to skateboard through the neighborhood while listening to an Apple Music Playlist that Isabella and I made together. It had artists like Jordan Feliz, Jon Bellion, and Odezsa on it.

After about a good hour I decided to head back home to see what Ferb was up to. When the house came into sight I noticed Feb and Vanessa comforting a girl who was crying. At first I was confused, but then noticed it was Isabella and was still confused. I then ignored my confusion and quickly skated up to them in worry of why Izzy was crying. Izzy is my nickname for Isabella. When got to the driveway, I jumped off my skateboard and ran up to Isabella as Ferb and Vanessa backed away.

I then wrapped my arms around her and just hugged her. She then gasped as she noticed. "Izzy, what's wrong?" I asked in a soft tone. "Oh Phineas!" Isabella shouted as she wrapped her arms around me. "Phineas, you don't need to worry, I love you and only you." Isabella then kissed me on the lips which put butterflies in my stomach. Once we had to end the kiss for a breath, Isabella then continued to talk. "I will stay here by your side until it's time for both of us to go, I promise," Isabella then smiled brightly with her teeth.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this, I will update soon. The rest of the chapters will be in third person narration.**


End file.
